


First Kiss

by KatyaDarlink



Category: The Kiss Bet (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I can't believe I wrote fic, what if the events of the festival played out in a different order, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaDarlink/pseuds/KatyaDarlink
Summary: If you had told me that I had ended up kissing weirdo subway girl I would’ve told you that you were crazy. Honestly, I don’t think either of us expected to be kissing under a desk on a Friday night.
Relationships: Oliver Yang/Sara Lin, Sara Lin/Oliver Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	First Kiss

If you had told me that I had ended up kissing weirdo subway girl I would’ve told you that you were crazy. Honestly, I don’t think either of us expected to be kissing under a desk on a Friday night.

The night had started off dull too.

The Newspaper club had met in front of our booth. Rose was handing out assignments: she and my brother would interview people, the other juniors would be photographing, and I’d be manning the booth. Well…me and Sara, the subway girl.

It’s not like we haven’t talked at our math tutoring sessions, but that had only been about series and sequences. By the way her eyes nervously glance at mine, she doesn’t want to spend any time together. I heard her mention finding a new tutor when Joe was helping her with math the other night.

She seems determined to pretend that she’s enthusiastic about handing out brochures for the first few minutes of us ‘manning’ the booth, but gives up the act quickly enough.

Whatever, it’s not like I didn’t bring my ipod for this exact reason. The chorus fades into the backdrop and I wait to hear what the next song will be.

I hear a soft “One, two, three, four” followed by whistling. Ah! Patience.

“Huh,” I hear a sound to right, “I didn’t think you’d be into rock. Thought it’d be a math podcast or something.”

I level her a flat look, “A math podcast.”

She gives me a pout.

“Just because I’m a nerd doesn’t mean I can’t like classic rock. It’s good stuff.”

“Yeah my dad likes it too, but it’s a bit heavy for me.”

“This one’s pretty easy going,” I offer her an earbud, “Here.”

She turns away and mumbles something I don’t hear. I stick the earbud in her ear. She seems a little surprised but relaxes into the music.

“Hey this is pretty nice.”

I give her a nod.

“This your favorite band?”

“Yep, them and Queen.”

She groans, “I love Queen, but dad recently got a guitar and has been trying to play them nonstop.”

“If I had a guitar I’d prolly do the same.”

“You’re more than welcome to take it away from him. That seems like a fair tradeoff don’t you think? You tutor me and in return you can borrow dad’s guitar.”

I can’t help but laugh, ”His playing really that bad?”

“Yeah. Imagine my 43 year old dad, who’s never had a guitar lesson in his life, mind you, deciding he’s gunna learn the classics. So inconsiderate to our poor neighbors.”

“Oh yeah, he’s been keeping me up all night. Once I get my hands on that guitar I’m sure to do the same with you.”

She laughs. A loud, throw your head back, grinning wide, laugh. I…wasn’t expecting it. Honestly our relationship thus far has been a series of embarrassing moments one after the other. Never did I think I’d actually enjoy her company, or see a genuine smile from her. But it’s nice.

“So what your favorite Queen song?”

\----

As we listen to music we see the sky darken and the crowd thin out. We’re listening to her favorite Queen song, “I Want To Break Free” when a sudden sound to my left? right? startles me.

Suddenly Patrick is there, in a chair between us groaning about something or the other. Probably his arm by the looks of it.

Sara reassures him that the festival is almost over before standing up in a panic.

“Oh no! What time is it?”

I glance down at my ipod, “11:43, why?”

She grabs her face and exclaims, “Oh no I only have 20 minutes.”

“Looks like you’re saying goodbye to Newspaper club,” says Patrick.

“Don’t tell me you have another crazy bet.”

“I do! And I totally forgot about it too! Ugh I-“

“Guess I’ll have to help you.”

She seems surprised as I stand to join her and match her rapid powerwalking away from the little booth. I did enjoy her company tonight, and she’s a decent writer, so why not.

I find myself following her into the school. She’s reluctant to tell me anything about the bet, which means I’m in the dark about it because she’s embarrassed. If it’s anything like her first bet I wouldn’t be surprised.

“Stupid.”

“Stupid, If I couldn’t even do it with a stranger, why did I think it could happen with someone I actually liked?”

_Ah ___

__“So it is another kissing bet then?”_ _

__“Yes, ugh, I keep getting myself into these situations.”_ _

__“I can tell. So if you don’t kiss someone by midnight you have to quit Newspaper club?”_ _

__As I say it I feel a small pang in my chest._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Oh”_ _

__I take a quick look at my ipod, “Well you’ve got 8 minutes to do that…and somehow I don’t think you’ll find many options here.”_ _

__She glances down at the floor, ashamed, “Yeah...” with a sigh she continues, ”Maybe it’s for the best. I really only joined to get to know your brother, but I dunno…”_ _

__“Sara Lin, if you care about it because of writing, even if that’s not why you joined, you should stay. You’re smart when you want to be.”_ _

__She gives me a smile and tucks a hair behind her ear, “Thanks.”_ _

__I get a crazy idea in my head. It’s not necessary in the least. Even if I enjoy her company I can still tutor her. But she’s giving me a small wistful smile and I can’t help but notice she is a little cute. It’s such a bad idea but I can tell it’s important to her so I manage to mumble out a_ _

__“Well your options are limiting, so I guess, I mean, it could, it’d be, me?”_ _

__She stares at me for a second, squinting, “What?”_ _

__But then it seems to click. And she’s gaping at me._ _

__“You’d…really?”_ _

__“I mean it’s slightly better than kissing a stranger.”_ _

__“For a bet.”_ _

__“Yeah, still terrible circumstances.”_ _

__I can feel my stomach rolling, can this conversation be over yet?_ _

__“Yeah let’s do it, give me an earphone.”_ _

__I feel my stomach drop and my face flush at the same time._ _

__“It’ll be less awkward if it something we both like,” she says, pointing to the music._ _

__Actually, it just makes it more romantic, but I nod and hand her the earbud. "Don’t Stop Me Now" is playing._ _

__“Oh, It’s your favorite.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__I step a little closer. So does she._ _

__Freddie Mercury might be flying at the speed of light, but my palms are sweaty as I stand still in a classroom with no one else but Sara Lin._ _

__I find myself holding my breath as she puts her hand on my cheek. She seems so realize how awkward it is an gives me an apologetic smile._ _

__This is really gunna be my first kiss isn’t it?_ _

__I can see the moment she makes the decision to go for it. There’s a spark in her eyes just just before she closes them… and leans in._ _

__And, we’re kissing. Her lips are brushing mine and I can’t help but feel overwhelmed with emotion. This is so weird, but also kinda nice._ _

__She pulls away, and for a moment we just stare at each other. Luckily, she looks just as flushed as I am._ _

__Before I can open my mouth to say something we hear voices from the hall. I recognize Joe’s voice almost immediately, but not the second person’s._ _

__“Quick! Hide!”_ _

__She grabs my hand and shoves me under the desk with her._ _

__Haha under a desk in a fall jacket while I’m overheating. Just the way I want to spend my Friday night. And this was before I heard my brother confess…to Sara Lin’s cousin. If that’s not worse, she turns him down because Sara’s also interested in Joe._ _

__My heart’s still pounding from under the desk. Her, her legs are tangled in mine, and I'm dimly aware that I can hear Joe try to follow Victoria out of the room. Right, even though we kissed she still likes him…oh man._ _

__“I can’t believe that happened.”_ _

__“Understatement of the year.”_ _

__She pulls her hair back and in an awed voice replies, “I had my first kiss. Your brother likes my cousin.”_ _

__My mouth feels dry, and my voice stuck in my throat, “Yeah…And...it was my first kiss too.”_ _

__“Yeah, what’d you think?” She looks a bit dazed, tapping her lips as she talks, “I think it was nice.”_ _

__“Kissing you was weird…but not bad.”_ _

__“Yeah, kissing you was- OH MY GOD WE KISSED!!”_ _

__She clutches her hair, “OH MY GOD!”_ _

__She crawls out of the desk in a hurry. I follow her out in time to see the door open and her slam into Patrick._ _

__He looks just as manic as she does._ _

__“I CAN’T LET YOU LOSE THIS BET!”_ _

__And he ducks down, and mashes their lips together._ _

__Her eyes are as wide as saucers now. When he pulls away her mouth is gaping. Her eyes stare at him before flicking over to me._ _

__“Actually…I already got my first kiss.”_ _


End file.
